


【all郎】分享的爱（半连载）贰

by wangxiaoyang



Category: all郎, 德云社, 春郎
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangxiaoyang/pseuds/wangxiaoyang





	【all郎】分享的爱（半连载）贰

攻：二爷，九春，壮壮，大林，9088,九良

受：九郎

大概就是……每人一篇，最后来个群P

勿上升正主，不然头打歪

『第二弹』

新的一天又开始了

杨九郎坐起身了看了看床头

那里放着他的“作息表”

一个受的日常

用脚趾想想都能知道

只不过是每天的人不一样罢了

“嘶～真是的，都不知道温柔点，疼死了”

杨九郎下了床

腰上的疼痛突然袭来

连说话的声音都是微微发抖的

“哎，今天好像是九春啊，那不就是……又有好吃的了～”

杨九郎披上自己宽松的外套

随意的系上一个扣子

屁颠屁颠的就往楼下跑

“九春”

杨九郎站在正对着厨房门口的地方

看着正在为自己准备早餐的李九春

没有一点褶皱的白衬衫

和一条修身的裤子

听到心爱的人喊了自己以后

微微转过头

温柔的笑了笑

“饿了吗，先坐会儿马上就好了”

“嗯！”

杨九郎乖乖坐在餐桌前

食物的香味萦绕在整个房间

李九春端着早餐从厨房走了出来

把他精心为杨九郎准备的食物放到他的面前

“好香啊～”

杨九郎拿起筷子

夹住煎的焦焦培根

送到自己口中

“慢点吃，都是你的”

“嗯～好好吃啊～九春你真棒！”

李九春看到了杨九郎手腕上的勒痕

心疼的把杨九郎的手腕握在手心

“还疼吗”

“没，没事，不疼的”

“唉，九良这个家伙……”

李九春看着杨九郎全部吃完之后

拿出自己的手帕

替杨九郎擦去嘴角的油渍

“嘿嘿”

“九郎真像个孩子”

“才不是嘞，我都三十岁了……”

“那不也是在我们身下的人吗”

“我……哼！你们这些臭逗哏的！”

李九春的嘴角逐渐向上

宠溺的表情都快要溢出来了

“那……这位吃饱喝足的香捧哏是不是该执行今天的任务了呢？”

“唔……”

杨九郎的椅子被李九春拉出来

正对着他

“九春，你怎么……这么快就硬了”

“一大清早就有一个小妖精不好好穿衣服，在我面前晃，我怎么可能没有反应呢”

李九春不慌不忙的掏出自己的分身

摆在了杨九郎面前

杨九郎乖乖的握住

伸出舌头一点一点舔舐着这根肉棒

温热的舌头垫在肉棒下面

手上也不停的撸动

“九郎你的嘴里真热”

“唔唔唔唔……”

杨九郎把李九春的分身吞了进去

紧致的喉咙挤压着李九春分身的前端

那种不可言喻的快感让李九春眯起了眼睛

静静的享受着

“唔啊，好，好深”

李九春瞪大了眼睛

触不及防的深喉让李九春的快感更加强烈

杨九郎缓缓吐出他的分身

透明的银丝挂在他的嘴角

显得更加诱人

“九春……”

“嗯嗯，我在”

李九春拉起杨九郎

两人站在椅子的后面

杨九郎被李九春按下腰

双手抓着椅子的靠背

臀部正对着李九春

他的外套被李九春推到腰上

真空的下身全部露了出来

李九春扶好自己的分身

一点一点推了进去

“呃啊～有点痛……”

身下被撕开的感觉让杨九郎不自觉的收紧了菊穴

死死的咬住李九春的分身

“乖，放松一些，咬的太紧我都没有办法动了”

李九春的手捏住杨九郎的臀瓣

在掌心里面揉搓

就这小小的动作

杨九郎也从中获得了快感

穴内渐渐的湿润起来

李九春立马抽动自己的分身

在杨九郎的穴里肆虐

“啊～九春～慢点，嗯啊啊啊～受不了啊～～”

李九春失笑

“这才哪到哪啊”

硕大的分身被李九春慢慢的拔出来

只留下前端待在里面

如此重复几次之后再猛地全部没入

“啊～不，不要这样～给我，嗯啊，给我全部……”

李九春也不在继续挑逗他

把这磨人的法子再次变成实打实的

一下比一下重

“呃……去，去了……”


End file.
